


lusus naturae

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [38]
Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Admiration, Angst, Autodale, Body Horror, Character Study, Drabble, Fascination, Gen, Grim secrets, Horror, International Fanworks Day 2021, Sacrifices, Wordcount: 100-1.000, check this web series out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: No matter what she was shown, the Mayor with his unnatural digitigrade posture, exposed organs and decaying flesh was all that appeared in his head. As he walked towards her she saw parts where his fleshy body had combined with machines, batteries and wires and saw how everything leaked from him.Yet he felt more human than the brainwashed citizens currently snoozing away in their suburban homes.
Relationships: The Mayor & The Exceptional Girl
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 6





	lusus naturae

Never in her wildest dreams.

All of it had been so impossible, strange and twisted. She had been born into a twisted and brainwashed world, the young woman had realized as she had grown up. It was like she was surrounded by literal cogs in a machine. Everyone lived their lives happily with those disgusting masks over their faces, completely unaware about the unknown.

Or perhaps didn’t care was the better word?

Everyone but the woman were blind to the truth, they didn’t want to search for answers. They were happy with playing a simple part without questioning anything. They went with their days like the perfect humans they were, savoring their limited time alive as they raised replacements for themselves. Just like it had always been, nothing would ever change and people were  _ happy _ with that.

It was too creepy and unknown for her liking, she needed the answers. What was the purpose of their lives and the way of their deaths? Things just didn’t add up, and that’s why the young woman realized the happy go lucky exterior of Autodale was just a facade. She saw through it, and that’s why she became the very first exceptional. The first of many to come over thousands of years afterwards. She didn’t know that at that point though, that would come later when she decided herself to never break the cycle.

Then she met the Mayor, and the Exceptional Girl had already accepted her fate, preparing for death as she was inside of the ethereal tower that had been haunting her nightmares for years. All the questions and suspicions, nothing could compare to the real hard truth.

She could barely remember what was real anymore at that point, the inside of the tower being a completely different world with constantly ticking machines, the wires and oil grease and the inhuman creatures maintaining it. Almost like monsters. But no matter what she was shown, the Mayor with his unnatural digitigrade posture, exposed organs and decaying flesh was all that appeared in his head. As he walked towards her she saw parts where his fleshy body had combined with machines, batteries and wires and saw how everything leaked from him.

Yet he felt more human than the brainwashed citizens currently snoozing away in their suburban homes. He was intelligent and moved in a kind yet extravagant way as he tiptoed forward with his unbalanced feet and reached out his hand like a gentleman, wires following. He spoke with a low and raspy voice, like he himself didn’t realize how decayed he was with the long tendrils of flesh down his face.

Some might have called him a  _ lusus naturae _ , a freak of nature from an old language the world had forgotten many millennia ago. And in a way, he was with his inventions, cheating death as well as the method he used to keep everyone safe with the heavy price of many lives.

He was the most interesting person the Exceptional Girl would ever meet and she knew it. He was playful yet filled with regret, but he had the truth and an intellect like no other. He had all the answers she had been searching for, the true story of their town with the matriarch chained. For once it felt like she was talking to someone that understood her, that didn’t just simply conform to the simple life out there.

Yes, the Mayor was unlike anyone she had ever met and from the moment she knew the whole story she knew she would never be able to go back to her old life. She had been enlightened and impressed with what he had created. She looked out to him in her own way, and wanted to help.

She felt the most human she had ever felt her whole life as she stood there with the founder of her town, that hadn’t seen another human so close for millenia. She saw how lonely he was and it was unfair he had to suffer through the necessary burden alone when he was the most like her.

So, she decided to stay, for him, for the town, and for herself.

She became part of the machine, no longer fearing it. She too would after the years be classified as lusus naturae in her new form as Hive.

But, aren’t we all freaks of nature?


End file.
